Strangled
by DarkWriter27
Summary: Okaay! I got so many hits on this, that I'm rewriting it! Will take ideas, and suggestions. Will be a two shot. Thank you all, sooo much. But please, review. The new story is,"Why does the sun still shine?" Thanks abunch Ja Ne


_** IN YOUR ARMS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, just felt like writing this, it's like 12:30 in the morning.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

Yuummimaru smiled happily to herself as she cut crosses all over her naked body, as she watched in a mirror. Watching the blood drip of her arms, she smiled gleefully. Cutting made her feel better. After Itachi had killed the entire clan, she had felt grief. Watching her clan being slaughtered. Well, not really her clan. They adopted her, only because of her Kekkei Genkei. She had loved them all just the same though. Especially Sasuke. She had loved him with all of her heart, unlike those silly fan girls. Seeing him despair after the massacre had broken her heart, especially when he no longer remembered her.

Then, when the chuunin exams rolled around, Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru, she had been forced to watch Sakura take care of Sasuke like she knew him. Then, Sasuke left. She had given in to her mutilating desires then. She couldn't handle it, at least when he was in the village, she could watch from afar. But when he was gone. Mm. She just stopped caring.

To everyone else, she was fine, she put up a brave front, she smiled, had fun, partied. But once she got back home, she would cut, break her bones, the works.

Then, Sasuke came back, Sasuke, whom she had grown up with, whom she had fallen deeply in love with. He came back, right after the killing of Madara. She had gotten so depressed then, that Tsunade, once she returned, had sent her into rehab. Rehab was nice, she had decided, but she wasn't going back. When Pein had come, she had fought alongside everyone else, oh yes, she didn't shirk her duties. But, with each new terror that had come and passed, she had lost bits and peaces of herself. One, by one, until finally, here, at Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding, she was ready to let herself go. Sakura had specifically asked her, with a stupid smile on her face, to be one of her bridesmaids. Yuumi had agreed, of course. Because she had a plan. Oh yes she had a marvelous plan.

Sakura's POV

The day of my wedding came bright and sunny. There was not a cloud in the sky, and it was just as well, because Sasuke and I were having our wedding out by his mother's garden. We had been working on it together, since he proposed, and I moved in with him. I had noticed though, that lately, Yuumi seemed to be acting distant. She was coming into work with scars, and she seemed down, but she hid it. She hid it very well.

Well, it was not the day for worrying, so I foolishly pushed it aside.

Yuummimaru's POV

I woke up on that cursed day, ready to make it a day they would never forget. The wedding was at two, and I had woken up at twelve, I realized I was supposed to there at eleven to meet up with Kiba. So I dragged myself out of bed, rejoicing, that I would never wake up again after today. I quickly ran around the room and got dressed to go meet Kiba.

NORMAL POV

Yuumi met Kiba outside of the Uchiha complex, waiting for her. Because she was running, she was slightly out of breath, so she inhaling rather loudly, her eyes were sparkling, her lips were parted, and the tips were curling upwards. He caught his breath, and then let it all whoosh out. She was truly beautiful.

"Well, I'm here," she stated cheerfully.

He smiled at her, then pulled himself up from the steps he was sitting on. He held out his arm, and said, "My lady."

She laughed at him, and hooked her arm through his.

Sakura and Sasuke's wedding went without a hitch, she was beautiful, he was handsome, everything was perfect. Disgustingly perfect, Yuumi thought.

Then came the reception, and the speeches. Naruto was up first, saying how he was shocked that Teme got married before he and Hinata. Next was Ino, then Sai, Kakashi, and finally it was Yuumi's turn. She was practically shaking with excitement. She stood up, and began.

"Sasuke, Sakura. I want to say that, I am very happy for you both. After searching so far and long, you found each other. The classic love story. I love you both, and I wish you a happy life together. Live long, and prosper. Cheers!"

With this, everyone raised their cups, and toasted Sasuke and Sakura. As Yuumi was bringing back down her glass, she broke it in her hand, and broke the chards of glass down onto her chest. The glass pierced her chest, and instantly screams were heard throughout the room. Yuumi collapsed to the ground as her blood stained the grass. Sakura ran over to her in her modern Chinese dress. She tried healing her, but Yuumi kept waving her hands away.

"Don't heal me. I can't live if I can't get what I want. Have a happy life Sakura. Take care of Sasuke for me."

Kiba ran over to where they were and gathered Yuumi in his arms.

"You can't die. I haven't told you how I feel. About you. You can't go yet."

Yuumi tenderly touched his face. "Then tell me now."

Kiba spilled out how he felt about her, and how much he loved her. He kept talking to her until finally, she put a palm on his face and said, "Kiss me."

So he did. A passionately slow, and tantalizing kiss that would have otherwise made her toes curl. HE kissed her as long as he could,squeezing her to him, until finally. She let out a pained, and ragged breath, and let go. Kiba's heart almost stopped pounding, and tears started pouring down his face. He hugged her tighter, and said "I love you."

And the rain came down.

_**Hey everybody! Just something stupid I wanted to do. R&R Ja Ne!**_


End file.
